


队长办公室pwp

by herlys



Category: crossover - Fandom, 心理罪 | Evil Minds (TV), 白夜追凶 | Day and Night (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlys/pseuds/herlys





	队长办公室pwp

支队的会议室大门紧闭着，里面传来他们队长那洪亮的吼叫声，看来今天队长的心情也不怎么好。周巡正骂得起劲，门突然被敲了三下，他没理，顿了顿继续喷唾沫星子。敲门声又响起来，周巡火气更大了，转头朝着门吼了起来：“没听到正开会吗？！”

“队……队长，有人找您……”一个战战兢兢的声音从门外传过来，周巡把手上的笔摔到桌上，整个人冒着烟走了出去。鹌鹑般坐着的大伙们面面相觑，竟然有人在太岁头上动土，几个不怕死的紧跟着探头去打算八卦一番。

周巡打开门，刚想劈头一顿骂，一看面前的人瞬间失语，而始作俑者现在却一脸灿烂地对他挥手。“周队长今天精神不错啊！”邰伟大大咧咧地说道，却不知门里的人都替他捏了好几把汗。

“你为什么会在这儿？”这个对白好像出现好多次了，周巡在心里笑了笑，谁叫这家伙总是出其不意出现在自己面前，其实自己也不是很想知道答案，他总有一大把借口。“我办完案子，路过你们这就来探望你，顺便给大家打个招呼。”说着邰伟调皮地朝里面眨了眨眼，里面的人又开始擦汗。

周巡掏出一串钥匙塞进邰伟手里，“你先去我办公室等我。”说完就把邰伟关在门外，转身接着把愣在原地还没反应过来的队员吼到抖了三抖。

10分钟后，周巡回到自己的办公室，邰伟正坐在他的座位上，安逸地抽着烟。周巡站在门口左右看了看，然后用力关上门，顺手拉下了百叶窗。他快步走向邰伟，没等邰伟张嘴，就一个屁股坐在他身上，抱着邰伟亲了起来。邰伟没来得及吐出来的烟被他尽数吸了过去，他呛出了声，却没有放开邰伟，烟雾围绕着吻作一团的两个人，画面竟有点销魂起来。

狭窄的单人沙发上坐着两个人明显有点施展不开，邰伟虽然很想坐在大班椅上就把周巡给办了，但看着周巡一边吻他一边调整着姿势就觉得这位子还是不够用，他俩勃起的下体互相蹭着，他却连扯下他的裤子的地儿都没有。他拍了拍周巡的屁股，在两人换气的间隙示意他过去旁边的会客沙发。周巡一声不吭地又吻上了邰伟的唇，他站起来，扯着邰伟的衣领把他拉起，两人推搡着倒在长沙发上，周巡骑在邰伟身上，粗暴地吮着他的舌，像是要把他吃进肚子里才肯罢休。

毫无章法的乱啃并没有给邰伟带来多少快感，但身上的人是周巡这点已经可以让他下面硬到不行，他把手伸进周巡T恤里，胡乱揉着他的腰和背，嘴里的舌头反抓住他的，把他带回自己的节奏里。周巡下面越来越硬，他放开了邰伟，低头去扯自己的裤腰带。

邰伟哭笑不得地看着他那生涩的动作，调侃他说：“我大老远来这里就是给你干吗？”周巡瞪了他一眼，摸了一把邰伟的裤袋，果然被他掏出来一支润滑剂，他舔了舔唇：“不，干我。”说完，周巡被邰伟一个翻身压在身下，邰伟俯身咬住他的脖子，吸出一个个淡红色的印子。周巡急躁地去脱邰伟和自己的裤子，邰伟那根硬邦邦的东西滑出来的时候差点烫得他抓不住，他挤出好几圈润滑剂随便抹在上面，就张开腿往邰伟下身送，邰伟也不客气，抓着周巡的腰就把自己的性器插进了他的体内。

“啊！”周巡叫出了声，没有扩张过的身体果然还是承受不了这种刺激，可是被邰伟填满的快感却让他忍不住想要再叫出来，没等他拉出花儿，邰伟就含住他的唇，把他的声音遏止在身体里。“想把整个支队的人都叫过来吗？”邰伟喘着气，伸出舌头继续搅着他的口腔，“哈……我……啊……我不管不了……”周巡被邰伟断断续续地吻着，周围的空气仿佛变得稀薄，他快要喘不过气了，可是邰伟根本不打算放过他，他蹂躏着他的唇，啃得它们红肿发烫。周巡被他吻得意乱情迷，一波一波的快感冲到下体，邰伟的腰也随即动了起来，他感到周巡里面越来越顺滑，开始疯狂地抽插着他，听着他的呻吟声从一句一字变成脱力的呜咽。

他们做到天黑才停下来，支队的人早就被周巡打发走了，等他俩端端正正叼着烟走出办公室的时候整个支队已经漆黑一片。  
“下半场吗？”邰伟搭着周巡的肩，把烟喷到他的脸上。

“先吃东西。”周巡摁下车钥匙。

不远处的牧马人哼起了曲儿。

 


End file.
